


Love By the Light of a Trick Candle

by charleybradburies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Sex, Bickering, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Magical Girls, Marriage, Married Couple, POV Female Character, Photographs, Photography, Same-Sex Marriage, Sassy Lydia, So Married, Teasing, The Argent Family, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't like the photos from the photo booth.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#62): Allison/Lydia: Photo Booth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love By the Light of a Trick Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



"Oh my god, no! Those are terrible!" Lydia yelps, trying to grab the strip from Allison as she's setting it underneath a magnet on their refrigerator. 

"They aren't supposed to be fabulous! They're photo booth pictures! Calm down, Lyds."

Lydia growls, scrunching her nose, and Allison can't help but pull her closer and kiss her. Lydia keeps her arms crossed between them for a moment, only until Allison slips her hands into the back pockets of Lydia's denim skirt, and she pushes away.

"You are the least well-behaved woman I've ever met!" she exclaims with exaggerated frustration that's notably lacking in belligerence. 

Allison moves her hands underneath Lydia's shirt, resting them at her sides.

"And the most well-behaved woman you've ever married," she coos. Lydia huffs. 

"As well as the least well-behaved, Ali, you walked right into that one," she chuckles triumphantly, moving her hands to her hips. 

Allison nods in acquiescence before pulling her back for another kiss, moving a couple feet backwards so she can lean against the counter as she locks her fingers into the belt loops of her wife's skirt. 

Lydia presses herself against Allison, and they take a few minutes just to enjoy themselves - it would have been longer, if the damned doorbell hadn't interrupted them.

"I bet it's my dad," Allison says, heading toward the door, and a moment later she hears high heels scuffing the floor and turns around to see the photos gone from the fridge...and Lydia? 

She's nowhere in sight.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fic Banner] Love By the Light of a Trick Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672058) by [Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn)




End file.
